Too Real
by ShazamTS
Summary: Po has something to tell Tigress. They are having their moment at the peach tree but Po will soon find out. Why is it called reality! TixPo one-shot.


**Hey boys and girls welcome to another one-shot type story. The last one was pretty good and I had so much fun writing it,so I just had to make another one. Also if you are wondering why is my title "Too real". I will give you a hint. There will be something at the end of this story, so you guys will just have to sit back and read it to find out.**

 **So not to waste any more of your precious time**

 **Enjoy**

 **Too Real**

Po give out a long and happy sigh. He was sitting at the Peach tree where he spend most of his time relaxing. He closed his eyes enjoying a feeling of the warm sun on his fur. A lot has happened over the past two years. From him becoming the Dragon warrior to defeating the evil demon Ke-pa. It was funny actually, to think just yesterday he was just a son of the noodle cook and then tomorrow he is the greatest warrior China has ever seen.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound of someone's foot steps. He looked behind him and soon smiled when he saw who it was. It was none other then master Tigress. His friend and secret crush. She walked closer to him before speaking.

"Hello Po"she said in a polite voice

"Hey Tigress what's up"

"Oh nothing just come to see what you are doing"she said while her tail was swinging side to side which meant she was happy. She didn't tell anyone but ever since Po almost died to Ke-pa. She has developed a little... Alright a BIG feelings for him.

"Oooh I was just about to enjoy the sunset. Want to join me"Po said in cheerful voice while petting a spot next to him.

Tigress give him a smile (which shocked Po a little because she never smiles) before walking over to the spot beside Po. They just sit there enjoying the sunset that was happening right before their eyes. After some time Po looked over at Tigress who was watching the sunset. He felt his heartbeat becoming quicker and he just couldn't look away from her. She was beautiful. Her fur was shining in the light of the sun and her eyes seemed to glow with sunshine. Po fined himself hypnotized by her beauty,he never wanted to look away from here ever again.

His daydream was interrupted by someone gently shaking his shoulder. He shook his head and saw Tigress now looking at him with concern look on her face.

"Po are you aright"she asked in a worried voice

Po blushed when he realized that he was staring at her and looked away before answering.

"Yeah I am fine"

Tigress didn't seem to buy it and put her soft paw on his shoulder lightly massaging it.

"Po please you can tell me anything"she said in a sweet voice

Po give out a deep sigh before turning towards Tigress. He thought that this was his chance to say it. This was his chance to tell her the truth. It's now or never. He looked into her golden eyes before saying what his heart told him to say.

"Tigress I have something to tell you"he begin while trying to control his emotions"I love you. I loved you since the first day I saw you and I just couldn't form a words to tell you. But I am doing it now and from the bottom of my heart I love you"

When he finished he saw Tigress had a look of shock on her face. Never in her wildest dreams did she thought that someone would say something like that to her. After what felt like hours Tigress still didn't move or talk which made all of Po'es hopes shatter. He was about to get to his feet and walk away but was surprised when Tigress pounced on top him. She pinned him down on his back with her sitting on his belly.

Po looked up at her in a mix of shock and surprise while Tigress just give him a sweet smile before kissing his neck making Po close his eyes in pleasure. She continued to kiss his neck and chest for some time before looking up at him whit sweet smile still on her face.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that"she told him

"What?"

"Ever since you almost died to Ke-pa. I have developed a strong feelings towards you. I have been waiting for that day that you will say thouse three simple words"she explained while leaning closer to Po's face

"And now you finally said it I think it's time I come clean as well"she purred while coming closer to Po's face there lips just inches away from each other.

"Po I..."

 _GONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"Whaaaaaaaa"Po screamed as he fell out of his bad and onto his back. He opened his eyes to see that he was in his room and not at the peach tree. He got up to his feet and looked around in confusion.

" _Was it all just a dream"_ he thought while rubbing his head trying to ease up the pain. But then he suddenly remembered something.

" _Wait a minute if the morning going was heard then that means... Oh uh"_ He turned around just in time to see Shifu standing there with his hands behind his back and an angry look on his face.

"Panda what did I say about sleeping after the gong"Shifu asked in a harsh tone

"That if I don't get up,the I will have to run up and down the Jade palace's stairs"Po answered him

"Then you know what to do"Shifu said before going out of his room. Po give out a deep sigh before walking out of his room and towards the Jade palace stairs. But not before looking into Tigress room where she was meditating.

" _But it felt so real"_ he watched her meditate for a little more before walking towards the stairs. Not noticing the tiger smile as he walked.

 **And it** **'s done. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the ending is a little bad guys. As always leave a review of what you think about it.**

 **And thank you boys and girls for reading and as always I will see YOU in a next chapter/one-shot**

 **BYE...**


End file.
